The present invention relates to individually wrapped absorbent articles such as catamenial pads. More specifically, the invention relates to improved packaging of such products.
Absorbent feminine care articles such as sanitary napkins, panty liners, and other types of catamenial devices are used to absorb menses and other body fluids. These absorbent products are used during a women""s menstrual cycle and are primarily disposable. In addition, disposable absorbent articles are also used between menstrual cycles for light incontinence purposes. Since many of these articles are carried in a woman""s purse or pocket prior to use, it is advantageous to individually wrap each article to keep it clean and sanitary. By individually packaging each absorbent article, the manufacturer can be assured that the article will not become contaminated by the contents of the user""s purse, pocket, etc.
Conventionally, the article wrapper consists of one or more layers of a thin sheet or film of thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene, which is folded around the absorbent article and then sealed by the use of heat and/or pressure, ultrasonics, or an adhesive to form a package or pouch. The package is designed to be opened by breaking or tearing the material at or adjacent a seal in order to subsequently remove the absorbent article. Conventional packages are also typically designed so that a soiled article can be wrapped up in the opened package for later disposal.
Most women value their personal privacy and prefer not to advertise to others that they are carrying or using feminine care products. For some individuals, the xe2x80x9cpublicxe2x80x9d use of such products can be an anxious and often traumatic experience. Unfortunately, conventional wrapping materials and package designs may only exacerbate this problem. Conventional films used in many absorbent wrappers are inherently xe2x80x9cloudxe2x80x9d when manipulated. The material xe2x80x9ccrinklesxe2x80x9d when shaken or moved and is particularly loud when the package is opened and the absorbent article is removed, particularly if the article is adhered to the inside of the wrapper. Often, the exercise of locating the article in a purse or carry bag is announced to those in relatively close proximity by the sound of the package once it is located and removed. The same situation applies to opening the package. Thus, the consumer""s ability to discreetly and quietly store and open the absorbent article is hampered by the packaging materials.
Thus, a package for individually wrapped articles, particularly feminine care articles, that can be quietly stored, carried, and opened is desirable to avoid embarrassing and anxious moments for consumers. The present invention addresses this need.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention relates to a unique wrapper or package for individually wrapped absorbent articles, particularly feminine pads, liners, tampons, and the like. The package includes a wrapper material configured into a pouch, wherein the absorbent article is stored in the pouch. The wrapper material includes a film layer that may be fluid impervious. The film layer may be vapor permeable. Various film materials are well known and widely used in the art for this purpose. The wrapper material also includes at least one fibrous material layer having a tactile cloth-like softness as compared to the film layer. The material layers may be laminated to each other.
The invention is not limited to any particular pouch configuration. It is believed that the wrapper material according to the invention will offer distinct advantages in any conventional pouch configuration as compared to the same pouch configuration made solely from a film layer or layers. In one particularly beneficial pouch embodiment, the wrapper material is folded at a first fold axis such that a first end is folded towards the opposite second end and bonded along aligned longitudinal sides to define the pouch. The fibrous material is outwardly disposed and thus defines the outer surfaces of the pouch. The second end of the wrapper material is folded at a second fold axis back over onto a front surface of the pouch to define a flap. This flap may have various lengths. For example, the flap may extend so as to be generally adjacent the first fold axis, or even extend beyond the fold axis. On the other hand, the flap may extend onto the front surface of the pouch just enough to overlap the first end of the wrapper material. The flap is subsequently adhered or attached relative to the front side of the pouch. For example, the longitudinal sides of the flap may be bonded with the sides of the pouch such that three layers of the wrapper material are bonded together along the common bond seams. The flap sides are, however, bonded to the fibrous layer of the wrapper material along at least a portion thereof. Any conventional process may be utilized to bond the respective flap sides and pouch sides including, for example, a thermal embossing process.
The applicants have found that with use of the unique film/fibrous laminate wrapper material according to the invention, unique xe2x80x9cquieterxe2x80x9d seams are possible as compared to conventional film pouches, particularly the flap seams. With conventional film pouches, the inherent xe2x80x9cloudnessxe2x80x9d is a result of the characteristics of the film material and is particularly enhanced along the seams where film material is bonded to film material and thus seams are thicker and stiffer. The process of breaking or separating the flap seams to open the pouches is a relatively noisy event. The noise associated with the seams and the opening process is reduced with pouches according to the present invention. The side seams of the pouches are more pliant and thus less noisy, and the flap seams are separated to open the pouches with far less noise.
The present invention also encompasses a method related to the unique absorbent article pouches and wrapping system. As discussed in the Background section, the storage and use of feminine care products can be an anxious and at times traumatic experience for certain consumers. The present invention provides a method for reducing such consumer anxiety related to carrying, use and disposal of feminine care absorbent articles. The method includes providing the feminine care absorbent articles to consumers in individually wrapped discreet and quiet packages that do not draw unnecessary attention to the consumer. The method involves choosing a combination of wrapping materials for the packages specifically to minimize noise associated with carrying, manipulating, and opening the packages while still providing barrier protection for the absorbent articles carried within the packages. The materials may also be chosen with respect to color, surface pattern, etc., so as to provide an unremarkable and discreet appearance, as compared to certain trends in the industry wherein brand name recognition and product identification are emphasized by providing the articles to consumers in bright and bold colored individual film packages. Such packages cannot help but draw attention to the consumer. The wrapping material according to the present invention would provide a benefit even to these packages.
The invention will be described in greater detail below through reference to the attached figures and particular embodiments of the invention.